characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Papyrus
Papyrus is one of the bosses and a main character from the indie role-playing game Undertale, developed by Toby Fox. Background Not much is known about Papyrus' background. All we known is that his brother and himself suddenly showed in Snowdin one day and asserted themselves. For a very long time, Papyrus has wanted to join the Underground's Royal Guard, and even trains with their leader, Undyne, on a regular basis. While Undyne actually considers him a good fighter, she believes Papyrus is too nice to do some of the more violent work of a Royal Guard, so she doesn't make him one. One day, Papyrus and Sans encountered a human child, who'd fallen into the Underground, and tried to capture them and bring them to King Asgore. After using numerous puzzles to try and capture the human, followed by battling them himself, Papyrus instead befriended them, and wished them luck on their journey. Powers & Abilities * Bone Manipulation: Papyrus can uses bones of different sizes and speed to physically hit his opponent. * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Can turns his opponent's soul blue, making it affected by gravity and pinning them to the ground. In this state, the opponent can only get around by jumping, making it much harder to dodge his attacks. Equipment * '''Bones: '''Like his brother Sans, he carries tons of bones for battle. However, his bones sometimes are useless if he hasn't turned his foe blue yet. * '''Blue Bones: '''These bones can be avoided by doing nothing. However, the Player turns blue afterwards, and goes into platform mode. Feats Strength * Strong enough to severely damage Frisk, without really wanting to kill them * Easily broke a window by jumping through it * Considered "Pretty freaking strong" even by Undyne's standards Speed * Could keep up with Frisk * Jogged a hundred laps in two minutes Durability * Tanked numerous blows from Frisk * Shrugged off jumping through and breaking a window Skills * Somehow manages to make spaghetti inedible * Posed a challenge even for Undyne and Frisk * Undyne considers him skilled enough to be a Royal Guard member, though his innocence keeps him from becoming one Weaknesses * Way too nice and innocent to kill someone. * Usual monster weakness, his attack power will weaken if he doesn't want to kill anyone and gets hurt by people with killing intent * Sometimes the Annoying Dog takes his bones, and ends up messing him up in battle, like with his "special attack". * Being easily influenced, believing everything he hears. Fun Facts * Papyrus speaks in the font of his own name, Papyrus. * Papyrus' clothes are actually a costume him and Sans made for a party once, and he hasn't removed them since. * He is the same height as Susie from Deltarune. Susie is the same height as the classroom door in the school she attends, doors are 6'8". Since Papyrus is the same height as Susie, that makes Papyrus 6'8", or in other words 6 feet and 8 inches tall. Category:Undertale Category:Video Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Skeletons Category:Magic Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Pure Good